


潜龙（中）

by muyuan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyuan/pseuds/muyuan





	潜龙（中）

05

 

受赠美人的第二天，尤大人就病了。到底什么病，没人知道，只知道提督大人病得很重。

重到襄王殿下把各级将领和士兵都赶去守营，说是为了防止主将重病时敌人趁虚而入。

重到襄王殿下修了八百里加急的信送往京城，求圣上指派太医院太医王子异远赴燕北。

重到大乾军营中议论纷纷，传闻提督大人已经病入膏肓，襄王殿下每日忧心忡忡。

 

病入膏肓的提督大人正靠在襄王殿下的床上，晃荡着腿嗑瓜子。

忧心忡忡的襄王殿下正坐在对面的八仙桌旁，拿着小锤剥核桃。

林彦俊一边剥一边碎碎念，“你省着些吃，塞外可不产核桃，把我带来的吃完就没有了。”

尤长靖不理他，吐掉瓜子皮，起身把碟子上的核桃仁一仰头全倒进嘴里，声音含糊不清地说，“我知道王子异是你的人，但事关太医院，别拿人命开玩笑。”

“你放心，我正是不想用人命开玩笑，才把他找来塞外吹风。”林彦俊举起小锤，专心攻克下一个核桃。

 

尤长靖伏在桌上，盯着马上要落进自己嘴巴的核桃。“那个玉奴姑娘，露出狐狸尾巴了么？”

林彦俊含一抹笑，“守了这十天，把和幽夜使团联络的军中细作，都查出来了。”

“哼，幽夜国人果然不怀好意！我就知道他们根本没想好好和谈！”尤长靖突然义愤填膺，拍案而起。

“难道你想好好和谈了？”林彦俊连眼皮都懒得抬，“只许尤长靖放火，不许幽夜人点灯？”

骗别人可以，被别人骗不行的提督大人，一把抢过小锤怒砸林彦俊的肩头。

 

林彦俊淡定地挨了一锤子，懒懒接过小锤道，“间谍已经查出来了，你该告诉我你的攻城计划了吧？”

“你一直不把林超泽叫出来，我怎么告诉你？”尤长靖咬到一片略苦的核桃仁，皱起眉头瞪着林彦俊。

林彦俊做作地叹口气，“我带王府卫军出来的事，怎么也瞒不住你？”

尤长靖一个眼刀飞出，“你又不是傻子，怎么会不带？我也不是傻子，怎么会不知道？”

 

人人觊觎襄王殿下掌管的三千羽林卫，却不知襄王手中真正的精兵，是襄王府的一千护卫军。这一千精兵由襄王心腹重将林超泽统领，练兵十年，韬光养晦，是真正的杀手锏。只有上最艰险的战场时，林彦俊才会带上这一千精兵，混进普通士兵里，力求一击致命。

人人不知的事，当然尤长靖却是知道的。

 

穿着普通士兵服色的林超泽走进主将营帐后，第一件事就是对着榻上四仰八叉的尤长靖翻了个巨大的白眼。

“拜托您装病也要有点职业精神好嘛？”

“我都躺着了还不像装病么？”

“您这个样子，比我家那只喜欢躺着晒太阳的肥猫还要舒服，看起来随时都可以跳起来追着我家那条大黄狗叫。”

尤长靖翻身跳起，冲在一旁笑吟吟看热闹的林彦俊叫了一声——“喵”。

 

于是林彦俊不笑了。

被比作大黄狗的襄王殿下脸色一沉，又不好发作，只能瞪圆了眼睛怒视林超泽，半晌憋出来一句，“说正事！”

 

06

 

林彦俊裹着披风从尤长靖帐中走出时，看到远处几个参将、佥事聚在一团，几句议论被风送过来，钻进林彦俊的耳朵。

“文人如何打仗？……”

“纸上谈兵而已……”

“御史只有嘴皮子功夫吧？……”

“本王十六岁平南海之前，也只读圣贤书。”一抹淡淡的声音在晚风里响起，带几分深秋的凉。

 

声音不大，却效果明显。众人身子一僵，霎时便团团跪了一片。

襄王殿下平定南海，是当年震惊朝野的军功。但是七年来，无人敢当面向襄王提起这件旧事。

泼天的功劳，也是附骨的隐痛。

 

因着幽夜血脉，林彦俊自幼时起就被元盛帝忌惮，七岁入学后只许他读四书五经。每日思考孔夫子微言大义的林彦俊，偶尔也会听到兄弟们谈论兵法，针砭时政。那是属于别人的雄心壮志，与他无关。

若日子就这样晃晃悠悠的过下去，他会慢慢成年，娶妻生子。然后等到老皇帝咽气的那一天，在京城的缟素和新皇的催促里，收拾好铺盖前往自己的封地。从此天高皇帝远，他的封地，是他后半生的监牢。

 

可是世间自有翻云覆雨手，冥冥中拨乱他一生的命数。

元盛七年，襄王母妃自戕。嫔妃自裁是大罪，本不受宠的八皇子更是从此被皇帝遗忘。元盛八年初冬，南海属国叛乱，太子党为了借刀杀人斩草除根，把没读过兵法，更不会骑射的八皇子，送上了荒蛮之地的战场。

那是十五岁的林彦俊生平第一次骑马。他放下了日日相伴的孔夫子，带着一本《周易》上了前线。

 

元盛九年的春末，被兄弟们视作一定会死在南海的八皇子，带着兵马班师凯旋。

人间四月芳菲尽，从此朝堂不太平。

如平地一声惊雷，立下大功的八皇子一夜之间受宠。两年之内，封亲王，拨王府，统领羽林卫。

他带一身南海的风回来，吹乱天下的朝局。

 

七年的风雨匆匆，如今的襄王正炙手可热，太子出事后，更被视作新储君的候选。但平南海的那件事，还是少有人提，人人都怕触动襄王殿下埋葬于心的那一场大雨，那一场韶华宫前深秋的大雨。

 

林彦俊无视地上跪着的人大步走开，披风刮过枯草，沙沙作响。没有人看到，他长年冰冷的眸子里，升起了一片朦胧的雾。

 

07

 

三天后，大乾军营里流传开一个传闻，提督大人时日无多，襄王殿下有撤军之意。没人知道这传闻是从哪里流传出来的，但是有鼻子有眼，不容人不信，很快就甚嚣尘上，一时间人心惶惶。

 

过了两天，一些大乾的士兵发现，军营里有些人莫名其妙地消失了，活不见人死不见尸，没人知道他们去哪儿了。

又过了一天，襄王下令，所有将领到主将营帐议事。

 

将领们走进帐中，便看到襄王殿下坐在案前。沙盘前还站着一个人，半个月不见的提督大人。

目瞪口呆的将领们看着生龙活虎的提督大人，不仅气色很好，甚至比起半个月前，好像还圆润了那么一点点？

红光满面的尤长靖依然笑眯眯地打着招呼，倒衬得守了半个月营的将领们面带菜色。到底谁才是大病一场的人？

尤长靖心里也很委屈。半个月不出门，吃了睡睡了吃，他来燕北之前为了打仗练出的肌肉，都松了几分。账外北风吹，账内红炉暖，何况还有襄王殿下赏的各色零食，不胖才怪。

 

林彦俊不理面面相觑的将领们，一字一句道，“今夜，行动。”

四个字惊倒一片人，然而惜字如金的襄王殿下已经闭上了嘴。

尤长靖在心里暗骂，这个人怎么这么爱装呢？今天晚上就打仗了，这时候高贵冷艳有什么用啊？

然而给懒得说话的襄王殿下做翻译的活儿，只有他能做。

 

“左军统领，带一万兵马，二更后退兵十里后绕向平宁城西门，以旗花为号，待号令后全力攻西门，要西门守军无法抽身营救南门。”

“右军统领，带一万兵马去东门，行动同左军。”

“中军统领，带两万兵马，三更后拔营而退。如有追兵，缓缓交战，诱敌远去，以旗花为号，发动反攻。”

“剩下的跟着我，伏于城下。人衔枚，马裹蹄。待城门大开后，全力攻城！”

 

鸦雀无声。所有人都被震慑住。那个平日里甜甜软软的尤大人，已经收起了温润笑意。眸中光芒凛然，如暗夜里雪亮的刀光，不饮敌血，誓不回鞘。

满室的沉默里，尤长靖将手掌向下一划，劈向沙盘上的平宁城。

“夺回河山，只在今日！”

杀气，腾腾。

 

林彦俊抬眼，看着尤长靖冷峻的背影，唇角浮起一抹骄傲。

 

08

 

夜，月色黯淡，阴云沉沉。

平宁城内的幽夜守军很高兴。

他们早就得到了可靠情报，大乾主将病重，大军将于今夜撤军。秉着打了三年仗建立的革命情谊，不痛打一下落水狗，实在说不过去。

于是在二更时就察觉到大乾偷偷退兵的幽夜守军，终于在三更时等到了主力拔营。

 

城头上的平宁守将很欣慰，双方僵持了五个月，大乾终于熬不下去了。欣慰过后，他决定派出一千兵马，送一下老朋友。

一千幽夜军在暗夜里悄悄追上了大乾军队的尾巴。大乾的军队也很配合，看起来很不经打的样子，边打边退，跑得更快，很快就在朦胧的月色里，跑出了平宁城头的视线范围。

 

很快，这一队看起来打了胜仗的幽夜军又回到了平宁城下。守将对此很满意，满意到下令开城时都没看清幽夜统领的脸。

夜色沉沉，城门下的阴翳里，涂上了黑漆的刀，缓缓出鞘。没有耀眼的光，只有森然的冷意，伺机而动。

这一队班师的幽夜军不慌不忙地入城。入到一半，就开始脱衣服。毕竟在大乾军服外，再套一件幽夜军服，实在穿得难受。

 

开门的士兵揉揉眼睛，看到幽夜军一刹那变成了大乾军，惊得想高声示警。还没开口，便对上一双精光四射的眼，在那一声长呼前割下了他的头颅。

旗花冲天，在漆黑的夜色里，绽开天边一朵烈焰。

 

躲在暗处的尤长靖翻身上马，黑色衣袂一闪，抢先冲向城门。

跟在后面的将领们又是一惊。这位提督大人，不是文官吗？

惊诧只有一瞬，主将率先冲锋，其他人焉有袖手旁观的道理？

更何况，冲在最前面的提督大人，还不忘在挥刀前亲切嘱咐自己的下属——

“全军攻击！敢畏缩不前者，斩！”

 

手起刀落，人头也落。

血花溅上白嫩的脸，如暗夜里一朵彼岸花，送人到彼岸的幽冥地府。

 

09

 

元盛十五年十一月，襄王率军收服平宁城。

捷报传回京城，举朝欢欣，普天同庆。

但远在天边的欢庆，与林彦俊无关。此时的平宁城墙上，正有两个人慢慢地走着。

 

与昨夜不同，今夜月光皎洁，银河璀璨。远山像有了呼吸一样，温柔绵长地起伏。夜间的风从南方吹来，仿佛还带着京城冬日里的糖炒栗子香气，甜香动人。

林彦俊把掌心按在城墙上的石砖，忽然唏嘘，“南海一碗粥，距今已七年矣。”

尤长靖一愣，没想到林彦俊此时会旧事重提。

前尘往事滚滚而来，在塞北的繁星下，被照得清晰。

 

七年前的冬春之交，林彦俊在南海与手下失散，中伏重伤，被尤长靖从死人堆里捡回了家，一碗热粥救了他性命。

醒过来的林彦俊骨气铮铮，对这南海乡民不肯扯谎，一句话就交待了自己身份。

漏雨的屋檐下，十六岁的尤长靖，对十五岁的林彦俊伏地而拜，求他放过南海无辜百姓，愿献上绥靖之策，不燃战火而平南海。

攻心为上，尤长靖让林彦俊攻的，是民心。

 

凯旋的春末，尤长靖在京城外的桃林向林彦俊辞别。

落英缤纷里，尤长靖的目光灼灼，看向京城内的高瓴飞檐，那是大乾的皇宫禁地。

两年后，金銮殿辞赋策论，华彩文章。林彦俊也在金榜上，看到了一个熟悉的名字。

那年都察院多了一个新人，太子府多了一个常客。

那年的襄王内院，有轻衣少年，在初夏的日光里，笑意明媚。

 

“长靖，此刻身边有你，我好欢喜。”林彦俊从往事中抽身，笑意飞扬在风里，便要去执尤长靖的手。

远处有人影幢幢，是戍夜的兵士，掠进尤长靖的目光。尤长靖便后退一步，让开林彦俊半空中的手指。

一丝阴翳从林彦俊眼底闪过。微僵的手指慢慢收回，又落在冰冷的石砖上。

 

尤长靖窥破他的心事，半晌，幽幽开口，“你是八皇子，有龙阳之好，也没什么打紧。但我是封疆大吏，若被人撞破皇子与重将勾结，哪怕只是交从过密，就能治你图谋不轨。一本奏折，就能轻易抹去你七年心血，让你永世不得翻身。”

林彦俊一声嗤笑， “不然你以为，我为何要夺嫡？” 

 看到尤长靖眼里飘过的不解，林彦俊抬手，指向远处的巍巍河山。

“我要这四海升平，九州昌泰。更要这繁盛天下，是你我共得。”

 

“我为殿下谋取江山，义不容辞。”

林彦俊摇头，“不是你为我，是你和我，是我们，一起。”

四目相对，一人瞳中有日月，一人瞳中有星辰。

“之后，天下悠悠之口，再也奈何不了你我。”

 

长久的无言，久到月堕星转，久到风露清湛，久到两人把彼此都看尽。

久到看清对方眼里的，不是江山，不是社稷，是波澜壮阔的岁月里，无声无息的爱意。

他们的爱情，无需说出口，塞外的风见证，燕北的月见证，平宁城的一砖一石，都是见证。

长风亘古，冷月悠悠。世事跌宕不可知，但只要这风还在，这月还在，这情意便经久如风月，绵绵无绝期。

 


End file.
